Nobody Knows
by BluEyes
Summary: Due to popluar demand, LOL, i gave in and decided to continue...so ch. 3's now up, please read and review :)
1. Nobody Knows

Nobody Knows

"Do you know where California is?" "Um, well, yeah. You don't?" "Not the state, you idiot, I know where the state is. California STREET." LOL, I love my friends, don't you? Well, you don't know my friends…so maybe you don't…and it'd be pretty weird it you did love them since you don't know them…but anywho, I'm sick today. I threw up for the second time in eight years…was that too much information? LOL, sorry. So I wrote this in like a couple of hours cuz I'm feeling a little better this afternoon and I have an inablility to sit still and do nothing even when I'm sick. So anywho, this is a songfic…CnM…and I think everything else will be explained. Oh, and it has very little plot line, LOL. But please read and review anyway, thanks : ) Oh, and I don't own the characters, but I've run out of cute little ways to say that.

Chandler sat at the table in the restaurant window, staring at the people as they walked by. Couples hand-in-hand, parents chasing after their kids, people walking dogs, some in hurry, some in no hurry at all. The world went on. Despite his broken heart, the world went on.

Taking a deep drag of his cigarette, he flicked the ashes into the rusty ashtray sitting in the center of the table. He had no idea why he'd come here, why he'd come back and brought back all the memories.

But he had.

They'd come here on their first real date. He'd made reservations somewhere else, but the person who had taken them wrote his name down as "Chandelier Bong," so they refused to let them in. So they'd gone down the street and this had been the first restaurant they saw, so they walked in. The food was horrible, the service sucked, and a waitress had tripped and dumped a whole tray of food in Monica's lap…but they'd come back for their six-month anniversary anyway.

And now he was back again.

It was like everything else in his life. He had to pretend. To act like he was okay since she'd left. To seem fine, even glad sometimes. Glad that he no longer had to struggle and fight his fears to make a commitment. Lately, he'd gotten so good with that act that sometimes even he began to believe that he was okay. 

But inside…inside he was dying.

He'd put the wall back up on the outside, hiding his emotions, not letting anyone see him cry. She'd torn down that wall, he'd lowered his defenses, and he'd once again gotten hurt, so he saw no point in letting anyone else in.

Putting out his cigarette, he smiled back at the waitress who had come to take his order. But after she walked away, he sighed heavily, going back to staring out the window. People walked by talking on cell phones, laughing, running…it was like even though he felt the walls closing in on him more and more everyday, the world had no idea and went on as if nothing had happened, completely oblivious to his pain.

__

I pretend that I'm glad you went away

These four walls close in more everyday

And I'm dying inside

And nobody knows it but me

Like a clown I put on a show

The pain is real even if nobody knows

And I'm crying inside and nobody knows it but me

As soon as Chandler opened the door, the slight chill in the autumn breeze hit him in the face, sending a chill through his body.

He closed his eyes for a second, remembering the walks through the parks they used to take in the fall. He wanted to hold her close like he had then, warming both of them up. But now he couldn't.

He wanted to hate her. He wanted to blame her and say that it was all her fault. But he couldn't hate someone that he loved so much. And it wasn't all her fault. He could've stopped her. He could've told her exactly how he felt, told her that he'd spend the rest of his life with her in a heartbeat…but he'd been too scared. He'd been too scared to even see it that clearly until she left.

You don't know what you've got until you say good-bye. He'd never known just how true that was until now. He took her for granted…he just assumed that she'd be around when he was ready to make a commitment. But now he knew just how much he'd had. And the irony in it was that now he could say exactly how he felt about her, everything that he should've said back then. 

But now she wasn't there to hear it.

"Hey, watch it, buddy," some guy ran into Chandler, bringing him back to reality.

Chandler sighed, pulling his jacket closer to his body and stuffing his hands into his pockets in an attempt to get warm as he headed home.

__

Why didn't I say

The things I needed to say

How could I let my angel get away

Now my world is just a-tumblin' down

I can say it so clearly

But you're nowhere around

Everything reminded him of Monica. Everywhere he went there was some memory, something that reminded him of her. And it broke his heart again every single day. But he'd smile. He'd keep a smile on his face no matter how broken his heart was, no matter how hard he was crying inside.

And it was hard not to cry. He felt as if he was missing half of himself, and, as it turns out, she had been his better half. So while on the outside he seemed calm, happy…he couldn't stop the trembling on the inside every time that he thought of her.

And while the days were hard, it was nothing compared to the loneliness of sleeping alone in a bed meant for two.

__

The nights are lonely, the days are so sad

And I just keep thinking' 'bout the love that we had

And I'm missin' you

And nobody knows it but me

I carry a smile when I'm broken in two

And I'm nobody without someone like you

I'm tremblin' inside

And nobody knows it but me

Chandler rolled over in bed, looking at the clock. 3:15. He buried his face in his pillow, screaming into it. All he wanted was for this pain to go away. And it seemed as if maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to hear his scream, hear the pain in his heart. But so far, he'd had no such luck.

He rolled back over, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears that he knew would inevitably come.

__

I lie awake it's a quarter past three

I'm screaming' at night as if I thought

You'd hear me

Yeah, my heart is callin' you

And nobody knows it but me

Chandler rolled out of bed, giving up hope on the whole sleeping concept. He went over to his closet, digging around until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the shoebox off of the top shelf before going back over to his bed. The day she left, he'd thrown everything that reminded him of Monica into the box and had intended on throwing it away, but he couldn't bring himself to. He took off the lid, throwing it onto his bed.

He picked up the first picture from the box. It was a really old picture of him with Monica, taken long before they'd dated, before they'd even ever met Joey or become friends with Phoebe. They had gone on a picnic with Ross and Carol, and he was pretty sure that Carol had taken the picture. He was sitting up against a tree, and Monica was in front of him, leaning back against him. They were looking at each other and talking, obviously having no idea that someone was taking their picture. But it was one small detail that he hadn't noticed until years after Carol had given him the picture that he loved about it. They were holding hands.

He took out the rest of the pictures of them. There were a few from before they had gotten together a few from London, and then some from when they were dating. He came to one that had been ripped up and then taped back together. He had no idea who had taken it. It was of the two of them asleep on the couch, cuddled up. He'd torn it up after she left, but had immediately regretted it and taped the pieces back together.

But he couldn't do that with his heart.

It felt like that had been done to his heart, that she'd torn it into pieces when she left, but there was no way to put them back together.

"God, I'll always love you," he whispered out loud, running his fingers over the picture, suddenly knowing exactly what he needed to do.

__

How blue can I get,

You could ask my heart

Just like a jigsaw puzzle it's been torn all apart

A million words couldn't say just how I feel

A million years from now ya know

I'll be lovin' ya still

The nights are lonely, the days are so sad

And I just keep thinking' 'bout the love that we had

And I'm missin' you

And nobody knows it but me

Chandler looked at the clock. 5:45. Enough time to leave before anyone would be up and notice that he was gone. He scribbled a note to Joey on the magna-doodle about where he was going before walking out the door.

He needed to go to her, to tell her everything. Whether she'd come back to him or not, he had no idea, but he had to know.

He paid the cabby, running into the airport. He stood in line at the ticket counter, waiting impatiently.

"Next."

"When's the next flight to Vancouver?" he asked quickly, and she typed it into the computer.

"Um, there's a flight in half an hour, but there's an hour layover in Chicago."

"Are there any with any other airlines?"

"Not that leave any sooner."

Chandler sighed, "Okay, that's fine then," he handed her his credit card. 'Why Vancouver, Mon,' he thought with a sigh (for the only guy I know in real life with feet bigger than Matthew Perry's, LOL. Size 15 and a half and he's 15…I gotta give the kid somethin' for that and I needed a city, LOL).

__

Tomorrow mornin' I'm hittin' the dusty road

Gonna find you, wherever you might go

I'm gonna unload my heart and hope 

You come back to me

Said when the nights are lonely…

Chandler hesitated, trying to convince himself to knock on her door. He'd come this far, but he still couldn't bring himself to knock. 'Okay, I'll knock on the count of three,' he finally told himself. 'One, two, three,' he still didn't knock. 'Or the count of five. One, two, three…'

Monica ran to the door when she heard the knock, expecting it to be her friend who she'd planned on going out with. But as she opened the door, she gasped at the sight of the one person she'd least expected in the world. It was Chandler. Soaking wet from the rain and looking like he'd been through hell, but it was still Chandler.

"Chandler."

"Look, Mon, I-I think I have some things that I need to say," he started hesitantly.

Monica stepped aside, letting him come in and closing the door behind him.

Chandler took a deep breath, hesitating even more before he began to speak. "See, the thing is…"

__

The nights are lonely, the days are so sad

And I just keep thinking' 'bout the love that we had

And I'm missin' you

And nobody knows it but me

I'm missin' you

And nobody knows it but me

And that's it. Like just about every other songfic I've written, I don't think I'm gonna continue this. Well, unless I get an overwhelming amount of people that review and tell me they want me to. So I'll just leave it at that. Please review : ) Oh, and the song's "Nobody Knows" by The Tony Rich Project and I don't own it, either. 

__


	2. Goodbye to You

Nobody Knows

Part 2~ Goodbye to You 

Okay, so I lied. I really wasn't going to continue this, but lately I've gotten a bunch of e-mails asking me to continue. I've actually had half of this part written for a couple of months, pretty much since I wrote the first part, but I couldn't figure out where I was going and I got frustrated and didn't like it so I gave up. But then I found a song I really wanna use for the next part, so I decided to go ahead and finish this. And if the reason Monica left is stupid it's because I started this not intending to give an actual reason, I just wanted it to be that she left. And I don't remember if I ever said that I don't own the characters, but I don't. And the song's by Michelle Brach, so I don't own that either.

Monica paused, not believing what she was about to do. Squeezing her eyes shut, she refused to cry. She would **not** cry. 

She just had to get this over with. She wasn't being fair to him. She wasn't being fair to herself. She'd been thinking about this for awhile now, and since nothing had changed, she was going to do it.

__

Of all the things I believe in

I just want to get this over with

Tears form behind my eyes

But I do not cry

Counting the days that pass me by

This wasn't the life she had dreamed of. She wasn't sure what was, but she knew that she wouldn't find it staying here. Her life was just…monotonous. The same. Everyday, the same. It was comfortable, but she wasn't ready for just comfortable. And their relationship wasn't really going anywhere. Maybe if it was going somewhere, and then they got comfortable, it'd be okay.

Sighing, Monica sat down on the bed, watching Chandler sleep, slowly breathing in and out. She took a deep breath, wondering if she really had the will power to start all over again.

__

I've been searching deep down in my soul

Words that I'm hearing

Are starting to get old

It feels like I'm starting all over again

The last three years were just pretend

And I said…

Monica looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. She didn't even have the guts to say it to his face, and that was what disgusted her the most with herself. Not the fact that she was leaving, but the fact that she was leaving him with a note. But it wasn't just that she didn't have the guts to tell him to his face, she didn't know what she'd say to him. What reason she could rationalize in words that he could understand.

Unfolding the piece of paper, Monica slowly read over the words she had written, rereading one line more that once.

'If we're not going anywhere, I'm not going to stay.'

She usually wasn't good with the whole wax poetic thing, but that line sounded good. And she hated it. It was going to break his heart, and she knew it. She'd also written down the phone number and address of a friend of a colleague she was going to stay with until she found someplace to live, but asked him not to call her, not to come after her, saying that she needed to let go.

Monica placed the note down on the nightstand next to the alarm clock so that he'd see it when he woke up. Leaning down, she gave him a soft kiss on the lips, resisting the urge she had to make it last longer as she didn't want him to wake up. 

"I love you," Monica whispered as she stood up.

She slowly walked over to the door, grabbing her bags and looking back at him once more before turning to leave, leaving him alone in her bed with nothing but a note.

__

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

*Six months later*

Monica quickly pulled her shirt on when she heard the knock on the door, running to answer it. 'The one time she's early and I'm not ready,' she thought, but opening the door, she realized just how wrong she was. "Chandler."

"Look, Mon, I-I think I have some stuff I need to say," he started hesitantly, as if he thought she'd slam the door in his face.

Monica stepped aside, letting him come in out of the rain before closing it behind him.

"I love you," he started, looking her in the eye, "I realize that I never said any of the right things or did any of the right things and I don't know if you ever knew how I felt and I don't know why it took me six months without you to realize it for myself, but, Monica, I'm in love with you," he paused, "And I'm sorry that I screwed up, but, Mon, I need you…I'll give you the world if you give me a second chance."

He thought it was his fault. He thought that she left because of something he did, or something he didn't do. No other reason, just him.

Monica stared back into his eyes, trying her best not to get lost in them, but it was no use. The second she'd made the mistake of looking into them, she was gone. Tearing her eyes away from his, she looked toward the ground, squeezing her eyes shut.

Every instinct she had told her to take what he was giving her, Tell him all was forgiven, tell him that he was all she ever thought of, tell him that she could hardly live a day with out him.

But that wasn't right.

Monica finally took a deep breath, looking back up to meet his gaze.

__

I still get lost in your eyes

And it seems that I can't live a day

Without you

Closing my eyes and you chase my

Thoughts away

To a place where

I am blinded by the light

But it's not right

Monica looked back up at Chandler, the pleading look he was giving her killing her inside.

"I-I think I have somethings I need to say, too," Monica started. "I didn't leave because of you," she said quietly, looking back down.

"What?" Chandler looked at her, confused.

"I didn't leave because of you…I left because of me," she looked back up, "I just, I wasn't happy…I-I needed something else."

"And you couldn't have told me **that** then?"

"What?" 

"I've spent the last six months feeling guilty because I thought that I made you leave. I thought that I somehow managed to fuck up once again and it was **my** fault that you left."

"Chand-"

"I'm not done," he snapped, cutting her off. "Screw everything I just told you. I've felt like shit for the past six months because I was missing you and I thought that it was all my fault," he paused, walking toward the door. "Leaving because I screwed up I could at least understand. Leaving for your own selfish reasons and letting me think it was my fault I can't."

"Chandler, wait," Monica finally said, moving in front of the door. "I do love you," she whispered, trying to hold back the tears that were now threatening.

"Well you left, not me," Chandler said bitterly as he walked past her and out the door.

__

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

Monica watched him get about halfway down the block before running after him. "Chandler, wait," she repeated, running to catch up with him, "Chandler."

"Monica," Chandler sighed, finally stopping as Monica caught up.

"Please don't leave," she pleaded.

"Why, does something give you the monopoly over leaving?"

"Chandler-"

"I was stupid to come here when you told me not to, I don't know why I did," he started to walk away again.

"I want to let you go and I want to make you stay and I want to go after you, but I don't want to hurt you again," Monica said quietly, barely audible over the still falling rain.

Chandler once again stopped, turning to face her. "What do you really want so bad that you had to leave to find it?"

Monica shrugged, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're all I've thought about for the past six months…I thought that if I got away from everything, I could figure out what it was that I really wanted," she paused, "But as it turns out…I want you."

__

It hurts to want everything and

Nothing at the same time

I want what's yours

And I want what's mine

I want you

But I'm not giving in this time

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

The one thing that I tried to hold onto

Monica stood, waiting for Chandler to respond. He finally looked up, still not saying a word, but he finally made eye contact.

"Um, do you, uh, do you want to come back in for awhile? Dry off…warm up?" Monica finally offered hesitantly, not sure of how to feel if he rejected.

Chandler still didn't say anything, but walked back toward her, and Monica couldn't help but smile as they walked back to her door.

__

And when the stars fall, I will lie awake

You're my shooting star

Sooooo, do you people still want me to keep going? Let me know…


	3. Love's a Hard Game to Play

Nobody Knows

Part 3~Love's a Hard Game to Play

I had every intention of continuing after the last part of this because I really wanted to use this song for the last part of this. My dad would always listen to Stevie Nicks when I was little whenever we were in the car, and I'd always hope that I'd get to listen to the whole song of "Love's a Hard Game to Play" before we got to wherever we were going. I forgot the name of the song and could only remember the first two lines of it, but I really wanted to download it a few weeks ago, so I randomly picked a Stevie Nicks song and it happened to be the right one…so I decided that I had to use it. Not that you care or anything, but it really freaked me out that it was the right song. Oh, and to the person who asked, Matthew Perry has size 14 feet…I said something about big feet in one of my fics so like five people told me that he had size 14 feet and I almost died laughing because me and my best friend have had an inside joke about size 14 shoes since eighth grade. So I think those are pretty big feet…But neways, here we go. And I obviously don't own the song.

"Chandler, wait," Monica repeated, running to catch up.

Chandler sighed, not sure he could handle this. **She** was the one who left. Had she just thought that she would be able to come back to him whenever she felt like it? "Monica…" 

"Please don't leave," Monica pleaded, the look in her eyes killing him, making him want to take her in his arms and tell her that the last thing he would ever want to do would be to leave her. But she'd still hurt him. She needed to realize that, that even if he'd had his doubts and fears, too, she was still the one who had left.

"Why, does something give you the monopoly over leaving?" he finally said bitterly.

"Chandler-"

"I was stupid to come here when you told me not to, I don't know why I did," he turned back around, starting to walk away.

__

Wake up my sweet child

There's something I've got to say to you tonight

It's time you took a look at me

Cause there's so much more to me

Than meets the eye

"I want to let you go and I want to make you stay and I want to go after you, but I don't want to hurt you again," Monica said quietly, barely audible over the still falling rain.

Chandler once again stopped. She knew that she'd hurt him when she left. But he wasn't sure what that should make him feel…happy that she wasn't cold-hearted and emotionless…or devastated because she'd knowingly broke his heart. "What do you really want so bad that you had to leave to find it?"

Chandler watched as Monica fought with herself, watched as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're all I've thought about for the past six months," she started, "I thought that if I got away from everything, I could figure out what it was that I really wanted," she paused, and Chandler looked down, afraid that she'd found what it was and it wasn't him. "But as it turns out…I want you."

__

Well, there's more to love than makin' time

The harder you look the more you'll find

It's never easy no matter what they say

Chandler didn't respond. He didn't know what to think, much less what to say to her.

"Um, do you, uh, do you want to come back in for awhile? Dry off…warm up?" Monica finally asked hesitantly.

Chandler finally looked up, giving in and following her back to her door. Monica opened the door, letting him go in first, following behind him. Chandler turned to face her as she slowly closed the door, their eyes locking immediately. Monica looked at him expectantly, as if expecting him to yell more. Chandler finally took a deep breath, breaking the silence. "Your hair's short."

Monica looked at him for a second before laughing, "What?"

"Your hair's short…It's been long for years," he repeated and Monica took a step toward him, glad that he'd at least lightened the mood a little.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Um, do you want something to change into? You're soaked."

"Do you have anything that I could wear?"

"Um, actually, I have a couple of your things," Monica looked down, slightly embarrassed.

Chandler laughed, "You stole my clothes?"

"Not stole, borrowed," she corrected as she started toward her room, but as she walked past, Chandler grabbed her by the arm.

"It's not just gonna be this easy, you know," he looked her in the eyes.

"I know."

__

Love's a hard game to play

The heart's the price you pay

Love's a hard game to play

No matter what they say

Win or lose, no matter what they say

Love's a hard game to play

Monica stared back into his eyes until he finally gave in, doing what he'd wanted to do since the second he'd seen her again. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer as he kissed her, never wanting to stop. He let himself get lost in the kiss, but finally snapped back to reality, pulling away.

"I'm sorry, I just, I-I don't know if I can trust you again," he paused. "You left me. You left me and let me believe that it was all because of something I did."

"I'm sorry," Monica whispered, once again afraid that he was going to leave.

"Sorry? Does that make it better?" he looked at her, "You broke my heart, Monica. When you walked out, you took my heart with you."

"And when I walked out my heart stayed there with you," Monica responded, looking him in the eye.

"Well, you made that decision, not me," he said, not breaking eye contact. "And I wish I didn't still love you and that I could get over you, but for some reason I do and I can't."

Monica sighed, trying not to cry. "So what do you want? Do you want to leave? Fine, you're right, I left you, not the other way around," she paused. "What do you really want?"

Chandler ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "I want to forget all this shit for now because all I want to do right now is kiss you again, but I have a feeling that if I kissed you again it wouldn't just stop at that," he moved closer, placing his hands on her hips. Monica just looked back, not knowing what to say. Chandler brushed a few strands of still wet hair out of her face, slowly leaning in to kiss her again, but they were interrupted when the doorbell rang. 

"Shit, Megan," Monica said, realizing who it probably was. "I'll be right back."

Chandler just nodded, sinking down onto her couch as he watched her walk away. He was so much more confused than he'd ever been, ever dreamed of being, in his entire life. Everything he'd been thinking for the last half a year was a lie. How much more was a lie…

"So," Monica came back in, speaking softly, scared that since the moment had been broken that he was going to change his mind. But instead, he stepped closer to her, brushing his hand across her cheek before kissing her.

__

The problem here is not my fear

The trouble is you can't convince yourself

For tonight, let's lose the past

Make love last

Put our worries up on the shelf

Chandler woke up the next morning, Monica still in his arms.

He was weak. Or at least when it came to Monica he was. She was his Achilles' heal; he lost it when it came to her. And for some reason, he found it impossible to regret anything that had happened with her. He wanted to regret what had just happened.

But he couldn't.

When it came to Monica, he couldn't.

Chandler slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Monica. Pulling on boxers and a t-shirt, he went out to the kitchen, realizing that he hadn't eaten in nearly 24 hours.

"And you must be Chandler," Chandler jumped, not expecting anybody to say anything. "I'm Anna," the woman sitting at the table explained, and off his look added, "I live here."

"Oh," Chandler said, realizing that she must be Monica's roommate. "Hi, and, yes, I'm Chandler, and how the hell did you know that?"

"Monica talks about you all the time," she smiled. "Coffee?" he nodded. "I'll get it for you."

"Thanks," he sat down as she went to go get him some coffee.

"Hey," Chandler looked up to see Monica standing in the doorway. "I was afraid that you left," she sat down in the chair next to his.

"Sorry," he smiled in apology, "I just haven't eaten in about 24 hours and my stomach demanded food."

"It's okay. Do you want me to make you something?"

"You don't have to."

Monica looked at him, "It's me. I want to."

"If you insist," he smiled, watching as she retreated to the kitchen.

"Here you go," Anna handed him a cup of coffee. "I actually expected you to show up sooner."

"What?"

"What?" she repeated, looking at him. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone."

"You don't have to," he took a drink.

"Well, I was just going to go take a shower anyway," she smiled before heading down the hallway. Chandler smiled in return, reaching for the newspaper at the other end of the table after she walked away.

"Where'd Anna go?" Monica asked, bringing in two plates with omelets on them.

"To take a shower," Chandler took one of the plates from her, watching as she sat down and started to eat. "It's not just going to be this easy, you know."

"Um, actually this is working for me," she motioned to the food before taking another bite.

"Not that, **us**," he looked at her, "You and me. This is the easy part; we've been here before. And we've been through a lot of shit, but, Mon, you ran. It got hard and you ran. And I want to trust you, to make this work…but I need you to swear that if we give 'us' another chance that you're not going to leave again," he paused, "because I **know** that I couldn't take it."

__

We've been through thick and thin, and back again

And we can endure love's sweet pain

Remember, starting the fire is easy

The hardest part is learning how to keep the flame

"C'mon, pick up," Chandler said into the phone, as if someone on the other end of the line would be able to hear him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Joe."

"Chandler? Oh my god, where are you? Did you find Monica? Is everything okay?"

Chandler smiled, "I'm in Vancouver, everything's fine, and we're coming home."

"Cool," Joey paused, "Wait, did you say **we're **coming home?"

Chandler grinned, "Yeah, I said 'we.'"

__

Love's like walking a real fine line

You get too close and you'll go blind

Let go too long and it will all drift away

"Oh my god, Monica?" Rachel said as Monica and Chandler walked in, immediately running over to hug her. "I missed you so much!" she paused, and when she was sure that Chandler wasn't looking added quieter, "Don't leave him again, I don't think he could take it."

Monica just nodded before moving on to hug Phoebe, who gave her almost the same warning as Rachel had about Chandler.

"Don't ever do that to us again," Ross smiled at her as he hugged her.

"Don't worry, I won't," she smiled, looking over his shoulder at Joey. After she pulled back, she walked over to him. "Hey, Joe."

He just looked at her for a minute. "Don't hurt him again," was all he said, causing Monica's smile to disappear.

Monica shook her head, "I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise," she nodded.

He broke out into a grin, "Then come here and hug me, I missed you!"

Monica laughed as she hugged him, "I missed you, too." After she pulling away, she looked around the room for Chandler, smiling as their eyes met.

__

Love's a hard game to play

The heart's the price you pay

Love's a hard game to play

No matter what they say

Win or lose, no matter what they say

Love's a hard game to play

Monica sighed, collapsing down onto the couch after everyone other than Chandler was gone. "So I guess nothing's changed."

Chandler sat down next to her. "I hope some things have changed," he said in a more serious tone. Monica smiled before kissing him. Chandler pulled back, "You know you're not just all of a sudden completely forgiven."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I can't trust you…not yet anyway."

"I know."

Chandler took a deep breath, "I do love you, though."

"I know that, too," Monica smiled, "And I love you, too. And I swear that I won't leave you again."

Chandler hated that the word 'again' had to be added to the end of that. She'd once told him that she would never leave him. "Swear to God?"

"Swear to God," she smiled at him before kissing him, "You're stuck with me, Bing."

"And that's a bad thing?" Chandler asked, and Monica just laughed before kissing him again.

"Well, maybe not **all** bad," she grinned.

__

Just when I feel like I'm losin' you

I hear them voices call

They say it's better to have lost at love

Than never to have loved at all

Lose or win, stand or fall

Well, there's more to love than makin' time

The harder you look, the more you'll find

It's never easy, no matter what they say

__


End file.
